Toying
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Ed didn't know weather to kill Roy or fuck Roy, Oh well at least he can torment Havoc. Sequel to Awakening. You should probably read that one first. Yaoi warning! Homo's avert your eyes. Rated M for a reason. Part 2 of my Loving universe.


**I don't own FMA** _This is a direct sequal to __**Awakening**__ To understand some of this you should read that first._

* * *

Ed was mad and embarrassed. Roy just had to do this didn't he. Roy had got it into his head to stick a vibrator in Ed just as he was on the verge of waking up this morning. Of course, then Ed had loved it, Roy had flicked it on and made Ed give him a blowjob. It had been one of the best orgasm's he'd

ever had. But Roy had left it there, he'd threatened no sex if Ed took it out, then he'd made Ed go to work. Ed glared at the table he was sitting at as Roy flicked it on for the 100th time that day. He was so fucking horny it hurt. He hated Roy right now. The only thing he had to distract him was the revenge he

had planned for Havoc. Havoc might have been the reason that Roy and him were in this relationship but he still shouldn't have told. He held in a moan as Roy flicked the vibe on to a higher setting, he wasn't even allowed to cum. He gave small, and hopefully unnoticeable, pants and his hands were

trembling. He just wanted Roy to fuck him, was that too much to ask? He glanced at the clock and gave a small shaky smirk. His revenge would start now. He turned to Havoc and smirked, steadier now as Roy had looked up when Ed moved and flicked off the vibe "Havoc." Ed was still smirking. Havoc looked up

"Yeah boss?" Ed smiled "Thank you for driving me home the other night, though I don't remember much of that night." Havoc's eyes grew wider "You don't?" Ed shook his head "Al's told me that I get really confused when just woken, especially if I haven't been sleeping well." Havoc paled

"Oh. Well I guess it's a good thing I drove you home." Ed nodded "Yeah. Are you sure I made it inside though?" Havoc frowned "What do you mean?" Ed tilted his head "Well my memory is a little fuzzy but I think I might have been attacked." Havoc paled more "Attacked?" Ed nodded "My back really hurt the

next morning." Havoc looked like he might pass out "I.. I'm sure you made it inside boss. You slipped and fell and that's probably why your back hurt, or it could have been how you were sleeping." Ed faked a sceptical look "No, I don't think that's it." then he faked concentration. He did that for a full minute then

his eyes grew wide "Wait. I remember! You said that you needed to stop at you house really fast, you took me inside and... and..." Ed eyes grew much bigger and somehow he managed to force himself pale, Roy was impressed by his acting. Havoc looked like he was going to die. Ed stared Havoc in shock

"We had sex!" Havoc looked close to tears "Look Ed I.." but Ed cut him off "Oh my god! I lost my virginity to you!" Roy hid a grin at the blatant lie, the fake hysterical look on Ed's face, and the way Havoc turned completely white "Ed I'm so sorry. If I'd know, well I wouldn't have done that. You asked

for it, I thought you'd done it, please forgive me." Roy thought he'd intervene then "Havoc." Ed and Havoc whipped around to look at him. Ed was glaring at him and Havoc was looking panicked "Ye.. yes Colonel?" Roy smirked "He's just messing with you. He wasn't a virgin, he remembers everything after he's just

woken, and you didn't take advantage of him. He's getting revenge on you for telling me." Ed was still glaring at Roy but he was also pouting "Dammit Roy, I was having fun." Havoc looked terribly confused "So.. I didn't hurt you?" he asked Ed. Ed nodded "Well my back did hurt for a few days afterword but

beside that, no." Havoc nodded still recovering from the panic attack he'd almost suffered "That was pretty cruel boss, you almost killed me." Ed smirked "That's what you get for telling." Havoc pouted. Then Roy smirked at Ed who gave him a puzzled look. Roy flipped a switch and Ed couldn't hold in a sharp gasp.

Havoc looked shocked "What's wrong?" Ed grit his teeth "Havoc could you leave the room for a bit?" Havoc looked confuse but left anyway. Ed turned a glare on Roy "I.. hate.. you.. f..for.. this." he panted Roy only smirked "But doesn't it feel good Ed?" he cooed. Ed whimpered as Roy turned it to a higher setting,

he walked over to Ed "I bet that you love it." was whispered right into Ed's ear before said ear was nipped at by Roy's teeth. Ed could only moan as Roy flicked the vibe to its highest setting. He couldn't stay up anymore and fell to the ground, Roy followed him. He smirked at Ed, who lay panting on the floor

"What do you want Ed?" Ed looked at him with desperate eyes "Just fuck me god dammit!" Roy laughed "Your wish is my command." He yanked Ed's pants off and pulled out the vibe while flicking it off. Ed whimpered in loss but didn't protest. Roy positioned himself at Ed's entrance and slowly pushed in. Ed

was more than ready, clenching his muscles around Roy, trying to bring him deeper, quicker. Roy obliged and Ed gave a cry when Roy his prostate dead on. Roy smirked "Like that sweet heart?" Ed could only nod as he panted "please Roy, harder!" Roy smirked and complied. Slamming into Ed hard and fast. It didn't

last long, not with how much Ed had been teased that day. Ed gave a loud moan as he came, Roy following soon after. They lay next to each other panting in the aftermath, Ed smiled at Roy and Roy gave him a small kiss on the tip of his nose "I love you Ed." Ed blushed "I love you to bastard." Roy laughed

and they got up and cleaned themselves as best as possible. Then Roy had an idea, he smirked "Hey Ed?" Ed looked at him "Yeah?" Roy smirked again "Mabey we should have Havoc join us one day." Ed looked

scandalised and he blushed again"Roy!" Roy laughed and pulled Ed into a kiss "Think about it." he said and Ed nodded looking a bit dazed. Roy smiled, Ed really was adorable.


End file.
